Daolon Wong
'Daolon Wong '''is a villain who appeared in the animated series ''Jackie Chan Adventures as the main villain of Season Three. He is portrayed by James Hong, who has portrayed the first Chinese sorcerer known as Lo-Pan. Fictional Biography Prior to the events of the storyline, Daolon Wong has mentioned he had fought and defeated Uncle's teacher Chi Master Fong. Daolon Wong first appeared in the filler episode "The Chosen One". In this episode monks believed that Tohru was the latest reincarnation of The Chosen One meant to lead their people. Fearing the Chosen One's good chi would be awakened and fight against the forces of darkness, Daolon Wong sent his dark chi warriors to kill Tohru but Uncle's magic and Jackie's martial arts defeated them. Daolon then snuck into the Holy Sanctuary where he summoned his dark chi warriors and attempted to kill Tohru himself during the ritual to reawaken The Chosen One's chi. He was defeated by Uncle, and fled when it was revealed Tohru was not "The Chosen One". Daolon Wong later appeared in the filler episode "The Good, The Bad, The Blind, The Deaf, and The Mute". In this episode Daolon sought out a giant idol of the Three Wise Monkeys that had the ability to give people disabilities of being either blind, deaf, or mute. He used the statue to render Tohru blind, Jackie mute, and Jade deaf. With guidance from Uncle on how to be "handicapable", they manage to defeat Daolon Wong's dark chi warriors and Uncle seals the power of the statue away which causes Daolon Wong to be afflicted with all three disabilities of the statue. Daolon Wong also appeared in a Christmas special episode in which he kidnapped Santa Claus so he could steal his powerful chi. He is stopped by the combined efforts of Jackie, El Toro, Uncle, and Viper, while Tohru, Jade, and Paco delivered some of the presents. In season three, Daolon Wong had managed to recover from his last defeat and attempted to steal the Twelve Talismans from Section 13. Jackie however vaporizes the Talismans so Daolon Wong cannot get them. Uncle also traps Daolon Wong's dark chi warriors in the Urn of Wei, which causes Daolon to enslave Chow, Finn, and Ratso and transform them into his new dark chi warriors. It is revealed that the power in the Talismans could not be destroyed and simply attach themselves to new hosts based on the most noble of each animal species (for example the Dog Talisman's power of immortality ended up in a dog named Scruffy). The entire season revolves around Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, and Section 13 trying to keep Daolon Wong from getting the Talisman powers in the animals. Daolon only manages to get the powers of the Pig and Rooster Talismans, and briefly the Sheep Talisman. He also later turnsHak Foo into a dark chi warrior. In the season finale the Dragon Talisman cannot find a host as their are no more dragons alive, so Daolon Wong makes a deal with Shendu's spirit to bring him back to life in exchange for the Dragon Talisman's power. Shendu ends up taking the Dragon Talisman's power for himself as well as absorbing the Pig and Rooster Talisman powers from Daolon Wong. Angry about being double crossed, Daolon Wong helps Uncle seal Shendu back into his statue form after being arrested and by extension returning the Talismans to existence. In the season four premiere, Daolon Wong tries to summon the Shadowkhan to break himself, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo out of prison. He end up summoning Tarakudo on accident, who takes the others as his henchmen and becomes the main villain of season four. Daolon Wong appears for the last time in the filler episode "Deja Vu". In this episode Daolon Wong tries to steal the Deja Vu stone which would allow him to travel back in time and correct past mistakes. Jackie manages to grab the stone and they both travel back together to various moments in the series. They eventually arrive in the first episode of the show, in which Jackie tricks Finn, Ratso, and Chow into taking Daolon prisoner by claiming he had the Rooster Talisman. Personality Daolon Wong seems to be mainly interested in increasing his power and spreading darkness. He seems to have a rivalry with Uncle in particular as they are both chi wizards. Jade even refers to him as "the anti-uncle". Powers Daolon Wong is a very knowledgable and powerful chi wizard. He has been shown to fire blue energy bolts and lightning from his wand. He can also summon a team of chi warriors who are skilled martial artists that use magical weapons. He can also turn other people such as Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo into dark chi warriors. During season three Daolon Wong possessed the Pig and Rooster Talisman that gave him heat beam eyes and levitation abilities. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Old Villains Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Elementals Category:Deal Makers Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Depowered Villains Category:Summoners Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Male Villains Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil